Flint
Flint is a renegade Hybrid Gem that once worked under White Diamond until he decided to leave Homeworld alongside Jade and Diopside. He and Jade managed to escape Homeworld, and eventually found Equus, residing in the outskirts of the Crystal Empire until they were taken by Sombra, and then rescued by the Crystal Gems. He currently resides with them at the Crystal Temple. * Full History Physical Appearance Flint is a fairly tall Gem, standing at just under Garnet's eye level, making him the fourth-tallest Crystal Gem to date. His gemstone is located over in the center of his forehead, a shape similar to that of Pearl, and a body design resembling that of Stevonnie. His skin color is grey, his gemstone the most lightly colored on his body. Previous Form Flint's outfit vaguely resembles that worn by medieval knights: wearing a black body suit with notable, dark-grey armor plates on his shoulders, hips, and knees. Current Form Since his reformation in My Little Universe: Season 8, his form had completely removed his knight's armor. His full bodysuit he had before now no longer extended to his feet. His shoulder pads were a silver color, and he had a new silver belt, connecting some rounded cloth that went down his hips. Each one had the Harmony Gem star on it, each one a valiant silver. Personality Flint shares a number of personality traits similar to that of Garnet, however he sees the world a bit more negatively and less trusting than Garnet does. Due to his past involvement with Homeworld, he has a bit of trust issues towards others, and is often seen as an uncaring sort of Gem, not bothering himself and not getting involved with too much unless he absolutely has to. If the situation calls for it though, he can be a efficient leader to a team, though this isn't often something he'll strive to do on someone else's accord. This also makes him a sort of foil to Garnet's more positive outlook. While others would see him on the surface, he actually holds a very deep care towards others, to the point when he'll go on the edge of hysterics until he's absolutely sure that everything's okay. This sometimes leads him to lash out at others who don't share his view on a situation, more often with him being the opposing voice in an argument, and it's this same worry that drives him to be very forward with some tasks, and he will not stop until a task is complete, even if it becomes hazardous to his own wellbeing. This is most prominently shown throughout Season 5, him working on both the Gem Drill and trying to locate Malachite, often on his own. Another prominent trait often shown is his selfishness and stubbornness, something he often shows when asked to do a task he himself is unsure of, only agreeing to his own terms and nothing more. It was revealed more in detail in A Revolting Development, him even refusing to heal the Corrupted Gems on Homeworld by Grogar, only because he had to use Nephrite to do it when he simply didn't want to. It is also revealed that this selfish behavior is done out of fear of the future, him not sure what'll happen and the danger of what could occur. Abilities Camouflage Cloak Flint is shown to be capable of disappearing from plain sight thanks to an invisibility cloak. This allows him to hide from plain sight, and as such, undetectable by most other Gems. He often uses this when scouting out a situation. Pony Transformation He is able to turn himself from a humanoid figure into that of a pony, to better disguise himself. As of now, this ability was only shown once during his first appearance, and possibly something he would use to better blend in to the Crystal Empire's Crystal Ponies. Trivia *The nickname Azlet translates to "With a life path". *According to the Season 2 cover art, Flint had a fairly different design choice: having light grey armor that covered his entire body, shorter hair, a more circular gemstone, and bizarrely, red eyes. **If this is indeed a previous reincarnation, then it could be possible that his Zircon side was red in color. **It is hinted at in Season 8 that this is indeed the first form he was in upon them first meeting him. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sexless